Emerald Anniversary
Plot The episode begins at The Technodrome showing a new machine made to combat Dr. Eggman and Lord Zedd known as Project: Beetle. They are hoping that it will be a success and they hire Psycho Blue to control a robot copy of Optimus Prime. Meanwhile in the city, Karone and Rouge are near a jewelry store. Rouge is in awe of all the gems that are in there. Nelson then pulls up in his limo and enters the store. The owners are happy to see him. He tells them that he's looking for an anniversary gift for Linsey. He then notices a sheet covering something on a stand. The man shows him what it is: a Chaos Emerald. After the store owners make it into a ring, and Nelson leaves the store, Rouge and Karone come up with a plan. At Chris' house, Nelson calls and asks to have Chris and his friends come to Filmdom City so they can see the surprise he'll spring on Linsey. Tails stuffs three of the four Chaos Emeralds they have acquired so far in a compartment on a side of the X Tornado. Chris asks him how many more they need. Tails says that with their four, and the one Knuckles got from Hawk, they need two more. He then says that they need to be careful when they find the next one. The four Emeralds they have are okay due to the adaptation they've had with one another, but when a new Emerald gets added, they could miss a step and an electromagnetic reaction could occur, and they would be in big trouble. After the X Tornado takes off, Sonic hops onto the rear and states he'd never been to Filmdom City before. Upon arrival, Chris introduces Nelson to the rest of his friends and Mr. Stewart to everyone's shock had followed them there. Sonic then notices the Chaos Emerald he has is reacting to something. When Nelson shows them the Emerald in the case, the electromagnetic reaction between Nelson's Emerald and Sonic's Emerald goes off. It shatters light bulbs around the room, Knuckles just happened to be nearby and his Emerald detects the reaction. Even the attention of Dr Eggman and Bowser and te Villains are brought about to Filmdom City. Back inside, Nelson closes the box that has the Emerald and the reaction is stopped. Tanaka tells Nelson that the filming is about ready and that he should get changed. On the set, Knuckles and Andros arrives. Sonic asks him what's up. Knuckles tells Sonic to tell him. Sonic replies, "To be honest, I'm not really sure." The take on the set begins rolling, but midway through the scene, Nelson trips and it messes up the surprise. The Emerald falls out of the box and the electromagnetic reaction happens again, only this time Knuckles' Emerald is involved. Dr Eggman and Bowser and Lord Zedd arrives and sees light sprouting upward from the set. Lights and equipment all over are being broken due the reaction caused by the three Emeralds. Tanaka puts the Emerald back in the box and everything stops. Linsey asks what exactly Nelson is doing. They begin arguing over something silly, when suddenly the Psycho Rangers (minus Blue, who was operating the robot) breaks into the set. Eggman, Bowser, Zedd, Decoe, and Bocoe run towards the Thorndyke ordering them to give them the Chaos Emerald. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles reluctantly say, "It's Eggman and Bowser, of course." Then Optimus appears and threatens Sonic to find the Chaos Emeralds, but Sonic hits him and finds out that he was made of metal and had a plug on him. The real one then shows up and tears off the upper half of the robot, revealing Psycho Blue piloting it. Optimus defeats Psycho Blue by doing a super punch on him. He then tells sonic to run from Eggman as fast as he can. Eggman chases Sonic across a dinosaur scene, Decoe chases Knuckles across an outer space scene, and Bocoe chases Tails across an ocean scene. While all the confusion is happening, Rouge snatches the Emerald. Eggman then takes it out of her hand. Rouge, Topaz, and Eggman begin fighting over the Chaos Emerald. Eggman then lunges his Egg Pod forward and brings it to a sudden stop throwing Rouge and Topaz off and on to Mr Stewart. Sonic and Knuckles then tell Eggman and Bowser to hand over the Emerald or else. Eggman then brings in E-74 Weazo to take care of them. Tanaka then tells Weazo to leave the Thorndykes alone and to come fight him. Weazo easily whacks him away. Knuckles wonders what's wrong with Tanaka. Sonic replies, "Too many martial arts movies." Knuckles then grabs Weazo's tail, but the robot throws him into some crates. Sonic then knocks the robot over with his spin attack, and tells the robot to come after him. Knuckles follows them and sees them behind a glass wall filled with water. Sonic jumps, Knuckles breaks the glass getting Weazo washed out, which gives the two of them a chance to finally defeat him. Eggman, and The Villains then escapes with the Chaos Emeralds and Chris. The Thorndykes' wedding anniversary didn't go as planned, but it was still, with a few exceptions, a happy one. Category:BowserMovies1989 Category:Pooh's Adventures Armada